


I'm Your Toy

by seokieai



Series: jaepil smut collection - seokieai [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: (jae caught feelings), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, But also, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done, bottom wonpil, camboy, camboyjae, i have to omg, im going to write a part 2, im sorry, lord forgive me, mentions of bondage, sorry Mum, wonpil, wonpil tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokieai/pseuds/seokieai
Summary: *inset clown noises* there are so many people from my wattpad that know me as a soft writer im lowkey embarrassed but ive had this in the drafts since taemin released Want.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: jaepil smut collection - seokieai [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439701
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	1. I'm your toy

**Author's Note:**

> double post, one fluff one smut just to please both of my audiences after my short ao3 break.

alt title(thirsting for more)

It’s at times like this that wonpil curses himself for being too pliant. He sat in front of his laptop watching some skinny dude beat himself off while submissive bottom boys commented on the livestream. Sungjin had told wonpil about this guy, he was a cam boy, but not like the usually subby boys that will do anything if you send them three dollars. No, this cam boy was a whole dom, everything about him screamed big dick energy. (and he did have a big dick)

Wonpil is weak when it comes to guys like this, which is why he found himself buying a premium lifetime subscription to this guy’s livestreams. Wonpil did regret the huge chunk of his salary that came out this account when he first purchased. 

But between working and being a college student, wonpil never had time to chill out and be calm. That was until he started watching the livestreams of this guy. He didn’t know his name but his screen name was ‘PJH’ and wonpil had also never seen the top half of his face. However, the cam boy had beautiful full lips, strong shoulders and a broad chest, and he was hung as hell.

Wonpil would come home from lectures, whip his jeans off and wait for ‘PJH’ to start his livestream. The anonymous boy would watch comments flood in about him being ‘daddy material’ and the amount of comments about wanting him to ‘pound me into oblivion’. Wonpil had not once commented on a livestream out of fear of being noticed.  
So just like any other day, wonpil slung his bag off of his shoulder and threw himself on to the sofa. He opened his laptop realising he still had a few minutes before the livestream would start, so he ran off locking doors, closing windows and shutting curtains. Just in case. A notification pinged on his laptop and Wonpil collapsed back onto the sofa. The cam boy’s chest was bare and pale, his voice greeted the early comers to his stream.

“hey babies,” a soft chuckle followed his greeting and wonpil groaned and dipped his fingers under the waistband of his boxers. Wonpil gulped. The boy on the screen sat back on his knees to reveal his slightly hard cock that he cradled in his hand, setting a slow stroking pace.

“Okay today baby you got to follow what I say” Wonpil could see the boy’s lips curling up into a smirk. Wonpil whined quietly and let his hand rest on his bulge.  
“I want you all to come by the end of this stream” Wonpil scoffed slightly, bold of him to assume that wonpil doesn’t come within the first 10 minutes of the streams. “but you must come untouched, no jerking off, just fingering your pretty little holes.” Wonpil could’ve sworn he heard himself mewl with excitement. He pulled his boxers down quickly and positioned himself to watch the stream while he could rub gently at his rim. “start whenever you’re ready baby” Jae started picking up the pace with his jerks on his cock, Wonpil pulled his lube out from under the sofa and the delightful squelch his fingers made when they entered his hole made Wonpil shiver.

“This is going to have to be a short livestream tonight, my friend is coming to pick me up later” Wonpil was hardly paying attention to anything other than the occasional instructions the cam boy rasped out. His three fingers were moving quick and rubbing against his prostate so deliciously. Wonpil could feel the swell in his stomach from the overwhelming need to come  
.  
“Baby finger yourself faster for me, my baby deserves to come hmm?” Wonpil whined so embarrassingly loud, he knew the praises and instructions weren’t directed just to him but they made him so needy and hot. Wonpil picked up the pace and he felt the dribble of cum run down his short fingers from where he cradled the base of his cock. He was panting and whining loudly and lewdly as he rubbed his rim to carry him through his orgasm.  
A loud knock echoed through his small dorm room. Wonpil slammed his laptop shut.  
“fuck!” wonpil exclaimed loudly from surprise. He ran to the bathroom and pulled his shirt off while wrapping a towel around his waist. He creeped up to the door and opened it carefully.  
“Wonpillie!” Sungjin and Younghyun screamed in unison. So, Sungjin’s already drunk.  
“We said we were coming, get dressed, we’re going out, you need extra drinks since you ignored our pre-drink invite.” Younghyun slapped wonpil on the chest and walked into his dorm with sungjin trailing behind. Wonpil sighed and dragged his feet over to his room, hearing the two in the living room laugh about Wonpil's scarily empty bottle of lube on the sofa.

Wonpil didn’t often regret things, but he regrets this club trip. Sungjin and Younghyun had fucked off to the dance floor so they could rub against each other more discreetly than they could with wonpil glowering at them. Wonpil swirled his shot glass around before necking it and shivering at the burn in his throat. Wonpil looked around to see if he could find anyone he could talk to while his best friends practically fucked each other on the dance floor.  
Two guys stood at the corner of the bar; they must’ve seen wonpil before he had seen them. The two of them turned to each other with big smiles on their faces. Wonpil watched with his eyebrows knitted together as the two both placed their drinks on the bar and bumped their fists together. It got even weirder when the two started playing rock paper scissors with each other. Wonpil feels like he walked in on something he shouldn’t have, even though rock paper scissors is a harmless game but with how intense the game seemed Wonpil decided he would just walk on by.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Wonpil shivered at the deep voice of the man who had a hand pressed against Wonpils hip. Wonpil turned around to look into the tall man’s sparkly eyes. 

“well seeing as my friends seem a little occupied” Wonpil tilted his head towards Sungjin where he had pinned Younghyun against the wall. The man in front of Wonpil scoffed “I thought I would head home”  
“hmm not on my watch, you’re going to have one dance baby” Oh shit. Wonpils eyes widened as he internally groaned. Wonpil was not expecting to have a good night but this guy was hot as heck. Pale, soft and smooth skin, glistening brown eyes and beautiful plump lips. Wonpil couldn’t believe his luck as he threw a flippant look over to his friends that were sloppily making their way over to the booth they sat at previously. Wonpil smiled up at the guy and led him to the dance floor.  
“So, what’s your name baby?” The guy smiled down at him  
“I’m Kim Wonpil, and you are?” The guy mouthed Wonpil’s name as if testing it on his tongue.  
“Im Park Jaehyung. I prefer to be called Jae though” Wonpil wasn’t sure if it was the drink or not but this guy sounded awfully familiar. Wonpil barely knew anyone outside of their friendship group so technically there is no way Wonpil should know who this guy is. Unless- holy shit. It can’t be.  
Jae gripped Wonpils hips tighter when he noticed Wonpil staring off into the distance.  
“Hey baby you okay?” that was all Wonpil needed to confirm it. Jae is PJH, shit.  
“Yeah ‘m just a little tipsy” Wonpil dropped his head onto Jae’s shoulder and sighed. Jae’s hands creeped down Wonpils back and cupped his ass cheeks. Wonpil gasped and pushed his lips against Jae’s neck. 

Jae groaned and pushed his hip against Wonpils abdomen. “want to come home with me baby?” Wonpil tensed and gripped his hands into fists over Jae’s denim jacket. “Hey, it’s okay if you don’t want to” Wonpil groaned and pushed his hands inside Jae’s jacket to hold his waist, Wonpil was so overcome and happy he didn’t know how to react.  
“No, I want to, let’s go” Wonpil gripped Jae’s hand and led him away to the exit, passing by sungjin and Younghyun’s table to get his jacket and to give Younghyun a complimentary kick on the shin. Sungjin pulled away to watch Jae and Wonpil leave the club hand in hand.

Jae called for an uber and even opened the car door for Wonpil to step in first. Jae’s apartment was fairly messy and unorganised yet seemed to fit pleasingly with Jae’s aesthetic. Jae held Wonpils hand for the entire car ride and all the way to his bedroom. It seemed so pure and innocent for someone that Wonpil KNEW was dirty and dominant.  
But that’s when Jae knew he had wonpil locked in.  
They were facing each other now, standing by Jae’s bed. Jae reached forward and let his hand rest under Wonpil’s chin. In the dim orange light of Jae’s room Wonpil’s eyes seemed to twinkle as they glazed over with lust while looking up into Jae’s eyes. Jae leant in first, their kiss was hot and heavy as Jae guided them over to his bed. Trying their best to keep their lips connected in heat and vigour, wonpil leaned back against Jae’s sheets.  
Jae hands gripped at Wonpils hips in a fight to pull down his jeans, once they were off of his ankles Wonpils hip tattoo became visible. Jae rubbed his thumb gently over the inked skin “Hmm what’s this for baby?” Jae gently kissed the four-leaf clover on Wonpils hip.  
“Uh it means luck you…” Jae grinned and sucked at the skin on Wonpils hip.  
“Yeah I am lucky” Jae pushed his fingers into Wonpils boxers and pulled them down to let his hard and leaking cock fall against his tummy. 

"How do you like it?" Jae tilted his head letting his soft long hair fall in front of his eyes as he pulled off his boxers.  
"I want you to fuck me rough" Wonpil looked beautiful as he spoke, with his pretty skin and dark hair pressed against the pillow. He was angelic looking; ethereal.  
"Then that's what you'll get sweetie" Jae pressed a surprisingly sweet kiss on the nose.

Jae hopped off of the bed and open his bedside drawer pulling out a used bottle of lube and a condom. Jae pulled his shirt off and Wonpil watched as the delicate muscle flexed when his arms raised above his head. clearly Jae had been training diligently recently, Wonpil remembers the skinny lanky boy he used to watch and now he's here in front of him with soft but visible muscle.

"do you want me to prep you or do you want to do it yourself?" Jae asked while uncapping his lube bottle.  
"uh im kinda already stretched a little from this afternoon" Wonpil answered shyly to which Jae responded with a breath of a laugh "but can I do something before we..."  
"Of course baby go ahead"  
Wonpil nodded to himself before reaching up and stroking Jaes toned arms, the taller smiled gently watching the youngers eyes roam his body. Wonpil reached down and gripped Jaes cock  
"fuck" Jae breathed at the sensation  
"Can you fuck my face?" Wonpils small pitched voice sounded in Jaes ears  
"o my god, you're fucking perfect. you sure?" Wonpil nodded 

Jae knelt down, knees either side of Wonpils head, he guided his cock into wonpils warm mouth. Jae tipped his head back feeling his cock slip down the pretty twinks throat.  
Wonpil whined around the thick cock feeling euphoric with such a heavy cock in his mouth, so much so that his mouth watered letting saliva fall from his stretched lips. Wonpil pulled back and let Jaes wet cock hit his cheek. Out of breath and panting, Wonpil stroked Jaes arms.  
"Can you do something for me?"  
Jae tilted his head "sure, whatever you want"  
"okay just go with what I do, please. I trust you to do this" Jae nodded as wonpil guided his cock back into his mouth. 

Wonpil let Jae continue to fuck his throat in preparation. Jae felt Wonpils fingers wrap around his wrist. He left his hand be guided over to Wonpils nose. Jae understood what wonpil wanted but still asked if Wonpil was sure. the younger whimpered around Jaes cock in submission. Jae smiled at wonpils flushed, tear littered pretty doll like face before pinching his nose and cutting wonpil off from breathing. Wonpil sucked stronger on Jaes cock, a lot shallower than before.

They stayed like that for a few more seconds until Jae felt Wonpil pull away.  
"liked that baby boy?" Jae stroked his finger across Wonpil's wet pillowy cheeks. The boy underneath him sobbed gratefully.

"Do you want to get started then?" Wonpil nodded and Jae shifted away to squeeze lube onto three of his fingers. He used the other hand to spread Wonpils legs.  
"Wait, can you... not prep me. I want to feel the stretch." Wonpil blushed deeply at his words  
"Of course baby this is all about you" Jae leant down and left a soft kiss on wonpils shaky lips. 

Jae used the lube on his fingers to rub over his cock. He wiped his hands on the bedsheet before pressing his thumbs either side of Wonpils hole, spreading it gently. Jae pushed forward watching his cock sink into the warmth.  
"Fuck, you're so tight honey"  
Wonpil whined loudly feeling his hole stretch to accommodate Jaes thickness. 

Jae waited once he bottomed out for wonpil to tell him to move but the youngers head lolled around on the pillow in submission. Jae reached forward stroking Wonpils jawline.  
"You okay bub?" Wonpil nodded lazily his eyes glazed over in lust.  
"Please move Jae" Jae smiled and pulled out almost too far and Wonpil whined at the minor loss before crying out again when Jae slammed himself back in. He set a rough but slow place making sure to fuck into wonpil hard at every thrust. Jae shifter his angle to find the youngers prostate. The new angle allowed him to go deeper, finding wonpils prostate. The boy underneath him whimpered shakily having his prostate abused and hit so precisely after every thrust. It was no surprise that Wonpil came so fast, his come shooting out in thick milky ropes and gathering on his stomach. Jae grunted feeling Wonpils hole clench tighter around him, it was nearly hard to thrust. Jae went as fast as he could watching Wonpils small cock bounce on his smooth stomach, some of his come dribbling off of his stomach and onto the sheets bellow.

Wonpil gazed into the tallers eyes watching sweat fall at his temple as he thrusted forward to come into the condom. Jae let his head fall back in bliss, he slowed his thrusts gradually to a stop. Wonpils eyes drooped as he watched a blurry figure move around the room. A wet cloth rubbed over his stomach and that was the last thing he felt before falling to sleep.

Jae woke up earlier than usual, the hang over he was dreading before falling asleep was absent. Letting out a sigh of relief from the lack of vomit and pounding headaches, Jae pulled Wonpil closer to him. The smaller boy gave off so much heat Jae couldn't help but cuddle into it. 

Deciding to be a welcoming host, Jae gently pulled himself away from the warm body and dragged himself into the cold kitchen.  
He stood in front of his next to empty kitchen cupboards in just his boxer shorts wondering what he could make the boy in his bed for breakfast. Jae glanced around and decided that cereal was his only real breakfast food option, unless wonpil wanted to eat 3 day old refrigerated pizza.

Wonpil sat up in the bed looking over at his jeans on the floor. He frowned and tried to stretch himself as far as possible to reach his jeans without actually getting out of bed. He picked his phone out of his pocket seeing it had nearly 6% he decided to look over his unanswered notifications.

Sungjinnie  
[OOH WONPIL IS GONNA GET SOME TONIGHT !!!!!! ;)]

Sungjinnie  
[sorry younghyun lost his phone and said he needed to send you and urgent message...guess it wasn't that urgent]

Wonpil scoff and put his phone on the bed side table. Wonpil glanced around the bedroom. A camera and a laptop sat facing the bed, Wonpil really hopes he didn't do anything stupid. But when he turned to the other side of the bed and saw no one he decided to pull himself out from under the covers and investigate.  
As wonpil rose from the bed he felt a soft bit of fabric fall on his thighs, looking down Wonpil noticed the shirt that Jae was wearing last night was now on him.  
Wonpil blushed furiously thinking about the obvious size difference between the two of them.

"erm hi" Wonpil called out seeing a half naked Jae place two bowls of cereal on the table  
"hi wonpil! I fixed you up some cereal if you want it?" Wonpil smiled and sat at one end of the table.  
"Thank you" he uttered shyly.

After breakfast Jae let wonpil use his shower and charge his phone so that he could go back to his apartment.

"You're a great fuck" Jae said when wonpil was shrugging on his jacket. Wonpil blushed and sputtered  
"how could you be so forward about stuff like that"  
"You were quite confident yourself last night pil" Jae folded his arms leaning back to look at Wonpil squirm under his gaze  
"I was tipsy, of course I was confident" 

Jae scoffed and walked towards the shorter boy, backing him up against a wall.  
"I would love to ruin you again some time baby" Jaes voice was a low dark whisper "I put my number in your phone, call or text me anytime sweetie" Jae smirked watched Wonpil's eyes grow wide 

"Better yet, I would love to tie you up and ruin you in front of my audience, I know you watch my livestreams I saw my notifications on your phone" Jae pushed back wonpils bangs and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead.  
"Have a safe journey home Pil, text me when you get there."


	2. Thirsting For More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of dating Wonpil finally agreed to go through with Jae's special request

Weeks pass by with Jae and Wonpil hooking up with each other after work. Jae tries his best to keep all caught feelings under wraps until he knows what to do with said feelings.  
But one day it all just slipped out completely against Jae's will.

Wonpil curled into the warm lanky body in bed next to him. He sighed running his hand over Jae's chest.

"I should probably get going Jae, its getting dark out." Jae whined and pulled Wonpil's soft body closer to his own "Jae seriously, I have left over work to do and you have a livestream to do”  
Jae laughed after temporarily forgetting about his camboy lifestyle.  
"I don't know how im gonna get it up, im so fucking tired after you." Wonpil chuckled at the possible compliment and stroked Jae's left arm gently with light feathery touches. "Can't we just stay like this, together, forever." Wonpil shifted on the bed to lay his head on Jae's chest.

"Jae, forever is a long time..." Jae tensed up at the words. He ran his shaking fingers through Wonpil's soft curls to try and calm his nerves.

"Spending forever with you sounds like a daydream." Wonpil sighed and pulled away from the pale warm chest he was pressed against.  
"but... forever..." Wonpils brain couldn't string together a reasonable argument to Jae's response. A long finger pressed against Wonpils cushioned lips and a breathy 'shh' noise sounded though the room.  
"Wonpil. you don't have to, you can leave now. you can even block my number and I would understand. But I feel things for you and cant keep this up if you don't feel the same”

Wonpil huffed, thoughts swimming rapidly through his head at Jae's sudden confession. Jae watched as the younger boy pondered on. Jae honestly felt like he could cry. Yes it was his fault he had caught feelings and wonpil has every right in the world to reject those feelings. Jae wouldn't even be bitter about it, he understands.  
Wonpil's arms wrapped themselves around Jae's waist.  
"Forever is such a long time. But I cant think of anyone else I would go through forever with. If its not you, its not worth it"

So after months of dating Jae pops a fairly risky question.

"Pillie, please can I talk to you" Wonpil sat on Jaes bed with the olders laptop sat snuggly between his knees.  
"mmhmm, go ahead" Jae breathed out long and deep.  
"Well in my last stream, I don't know if you watched it or not, I accidentally mentioned you" Wonpils head shot over to meet Jaes eyes. "well I said I had a boyfriend" Wonpils shoulders sunk visibly in relief.  
"but I was thinking about, maybe!, fucking you during a livestream" Wonpils eyebrows scrunched up  
"Jae please tell me you're kidding."

"Pil! Before you judge me hard I just want to show you off a little, no one will see your face. plus its hot, watch someone elses stream to find out for yourself. I just want you to consider it" Wonpil watched Jaes back retreat to the bathroom, eyes not leaving the doorway which Jae left through until the burst of water from the shower sounded out in the other room.

Wonpil nibbled on his lip and typed in the ULR for Jae's livestreaming site, whats the worst that could happen.

Well this is definitely not what Wonpil had expected. He lay flat on jaes bed with his ankles tied to his thighs. Wonpil had a blind fold covering his eyes and nose with a ball gag in between his thick lips.

"Now, sweet heart you know your safe word and your safety action right?" Wonpil nodded at the muffled sound of Jae's voice.

Jae moved around the room setting up his webcam at a slightly different angle. Jae let his hands explore the expanse of Wonpils silky skin. His thick thighs spilling out of the rope holding the younger down. Jae pushed his finger under the rope making sure it wasn't painful on the sensitive beautiful skin of his boyfriend.

"Get into your kneeling position" Wonpil followed the instruction, struggling to push himself up from the mattress. "Good boy, aw look at you baby boy. All covered in your own drool and pre come." Jae knelt down on the bed behind wonpil, his hands snaking round and holding Wonpils hips, in turn wonpils breath hitched harshly.

"shh baby, don't worry i'll take good care of you my prince." Jae glanced over at the screen of his monitor, most of the comments talking about how they wished to be dominated like the boy under the blindfold. Jae smiled making sure his face was well hidden, straightening his spine. 

Jae let his hands wander up to Wonpils nipples, squeezing gently. Wonpil contorted and pushed his chest forwards whining loudly. Jae smiled and pressed a light kiss to Wonpils shoulder letting his teeth sink in slightly.  
"should we take this gag off you and put that slutty little mouth to use" Wonpil nodded furiously and put his hands back onto Jaes thighs, squeezing lightly. Jae rubbed his fingers over Wonpil's stretched lips before unclipping the straps at the back of his head. Wonpil wiggled his jaw in a weak attempt to relive the slight pain.  
"turn around" Jae threw the gag towards the other end of the room so he could wash it later. Wonpil struggled to change position with the way he was tied up.  
"I-its hard to move..." Wonpils voice was soft and shy  
"Aw baby, you should've thought about that before misbehaving"  
Wonpil pouted and Jae softened slightly at the glossy red pouting lips. He cupped Wonpils jaw and pulled him in for a sweet kiss.  
Jae sat back on the bed, spreading his legs so that Wonpil was sat inbetween them. Jae cupped his hands behind Wonpils neck and guided him towards his cock.  
"open you mouth"  
Wonpil obeyed, letting his jaw go slack. Jae moved his webcam again so that only Jae’s cock and Wonpils head was visable.

Jae checked the blindfold was secure and smiled at his boyfriend.  
"you ready" Wonpil nodded in reply  
"what a good cockslut you are"

Jae held his cock and guided Wonpils head towards him. Wonpil felt Jaes cock hit his lips and he wrapped them around the thick head he waited a second, adjusting to the size before pushing down further. Jae grunted at the feeling of the hot wetness, pushing the smaller's head down until he choked on his length as it hit the back of his throat.

Jae began to thrust, slowly at first but then picking up his pace as soon as Wonpil moaned. His dick hitting the back of his throat with every thrust.

“you’re such a good boy” jae stroked his fingers through wonpil’s hair, tugging on the ends gently but still harsh enough that wonpil let out a choking moan.

The vibrations from wonpil’s throat carried down the olders cock making him grunt loudly. Jae pushed the youngers head as far it would possibly go. letting his own head tilt back and hit the wall behind him jae let out a loud coarse moan. Behind the blindfold Wonpil’s eyes squeezed shut and watered from the pressure in his throat. He clenched his fists behind his back as he hollowed his cheeks and tried his best to suck the thick cock on his tongue. Jae tightens his grip on a fist full of wonpil’s hair and pulls the younger away from his pelvis, letting his cock hit his abdomen. Wonpil panted loudly with his tongue poking out his parted lips. saliva ran down his chin which Jae wipped away carefully. “Are you prepped?” wonpil nodded in response. Jae pats the top of Wonpil’s head and strokes his hair. “okay, i’ll take the thigh restraints off but the wrist ones are staying on... no touching” Jae could tell Wonpil was sulking from the way his shoulders rounded and the quite huff that came from his mouth.

Jae pulled the rope away from the boys ankles and put it back into the bedside drawer. Jae shuffled to kneel behind wonpil, he sucked in a breath looking at the way Wonpil’s pink hole puckered around the buttplug. He grabbed the base and tugged gently watching as the thickest part of the plug emerged from Wonpils hole. “Fuck. you’re so beautiful i bet everyone watching wants to look as gorgeous as you baby” Jae pressed kisses to Wonpils spine until the plug had been fully removed. Jae added it to the pile of toys he would have to wash later and sank this thumb into the youngers beautiful entrance. Wonpil whines loudly finally receiving contact where he needs it most. “Wait. mmhm please kiss me first” Wonpil whined out. Jae smiled and pulled Wonpils head away from the view of the camera to kiss him. It was wet hot and filthy. It made Wonpils cock leak. Jae pulled away letting Wonpils head fall back down. “I’m gonna push in ok baby?” Wonpil nodded in response. “Use your words prince, i want to do this properly ok?” Jae gripped wonpils throat squeezing lightly “y-yes sir” wonpil chocked out “i’m ready” Jae smiles and pushes his cock into the youngers hot silky entrance groaning at how tight he still was. Wonpil whined so prettily Jae thought he would come way too quick. He gritted his teeth and drew his hips back only to snap back into the back seconds later. Wonpil cried out loudly and Jae cringed at the thought of his neighbours hearing them right now. The way Wonpil arched his could feel Jaes cock throbing against his prostate. “...J- Sir, please keep moving” Wonpil was finding it hard to resist saying Jaes name. Saying it (or more or less screaming it) during sex made Wonpil feel grounded, it would stop him drifting off into sub space. Instead his gripped the sheets as tight as possible. Jae continues at a strong place slamming back and forth into the smallers hole. Wonpil came first, messily all over his stomach and sheets below them. Jae followed quickly grunting and slowing down his thrust to carry out their orgasm. Jae pulled out and let wonpil flip himself over to push his back against the sweaty, dirty sheets. Jae leant down time press soft kisses to wonpils nose, forehead, cheeks and lips. Jae reaches over to turn off the camera. He gathered the toys they used today and walked toward the bedroom door “i’ll go put these in the sink i’ll be back soon pil” Wonpil whined gently after the door clicked shut. he wanted to cuddle before falling asleep, his eyelids nearly seemed too heavy. Jae came back quicker than Wonpil had expected and cuddled into the bed next to him. “thank you Jae...” wonpil spoke softly into the humidity of the room. “no, thank you pil” Jae responds, stroking through his boyfriend’s beautiful soft curls “i love you” “hmm i love you too” Wonpil responded


End file.
